codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Hornet
Hornets (formerly known as Waspsters in Season 1) are some of X.A.N.A.'s weakest monsters residing on the Ice, Mountain, Forest, and Desert Sectors of Lyoko. Description Hornets resemble a legless mosquito/wasp with five pairs of thin wings adorned with digital-like veins. They can fly at speeds comparable to the Vehicles. Hornets usually travel in swarms of three or five with each swarm consisting of a leader and two to four wingmates, though they have been shown to travel in larger groups. Like all of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, the Hornets' weak point is the Eye of X.A.N.A. located on their forehead. Hornets can also be defeated if their wings get sliced off, as shown by Yumi's fans in A Lack of Goodwill. Usually, Hornets fight the best in the Mountain Sector due to the tall mountains they can hide behind and attack from surprise, as seen and mentioned by Aelita in [[Rock Bottom?|''Rock Bottom?]]. Hornets have two weapons. Hornets usually attack their targets with a laser shot from their tail, the laser dealing 20 points of damage. In season 1, Hornets are able to rapidly fire their laser at their targets, but this was removed from seasons 2-4. Hornets also attack with a poisonous liquid sprayed from their massive proboscis. The poison drains the health points of the Hornet's target at variable amounts. The toxic liquid can also create puddles that release damaging smog (this was only seen in the episodes ''Satellite and Swarming Attack). Hornet can also tackle their enemies. Trivia *Hornets are one of the only two monsters that are capable of flight; the other being the Mantas. *A Hornet can kill itself if it hits a barrier when flying very fast, as shown in A Bad Turn. *Odd was the only Lyoko Warrior ever to get damaged by their toxic spray, though Aelita came close to being hit by it. *In the Facebook game, they are called Frelions, which is the French name of the Hornets. *Hornets are the only monsters of the original group (Krabs, Kankrelats, Megatanks, Bloks, and Hornets) that don't make any appearances in ''Code Lyoko Evolution''. *In the comics, Hornets shoot from their beaks. *When a target is in a confined space or immobile, they will circle around the target and fire from all angles. *They utilize their speed to do attack runs on targets, quickly flying in with a barrage of lasers and leaving just as fast. Gallery Prequel & Seasons 1-4 XANA_clip_image002.JPG|A lone Hornet in the Desert Sector. 50.jpg|A giant group of Hornets! XANA_clip_image013.JPG|Several Hornets surround Odd and Yumi in Zero Gravity Zone. XANA clip image007.JPG|A lone Hornet flies through the Ice Sector. Hornets Poison-1-.jpg|Using their poison to attack the Warriors. XANA_201.jpg|Odd can't sneak past these guards. xana-043_8d5.jpg|Chasing Aelita in the Mountain Sector. Dnnjf.png|Aelita creates a barrier to shield herself from three Hornets. Swarming Attack Hornets guard a tower image 1.png|Hornets literally swarm a tower. Swarming Attack Yumi is hit by a Hornet image 1.png|Ouch! That's quite a sting. Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png|Yumi is devirtualized by the Hornet's laser. XANAs Kiss Protect Yumi image 1.png|Ulrich protects Yumi from a lone Hornet in the Desert Sector. Swarming_Attaque_324.jpg|Ouch, talk about a K.O. Un grand jour 237.jpg|Hornet exploding. Un grand jour 219.jpg|Three Hornets up close. Vertigo Odd swims below two Hornets image 1.png|The Hornets fail to notice Odd swimming below. 36eme dessous 350.jpg|About to shoot their lasers in the Mountain Sector. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 140.jpg|Following Aelita. Tentation 035.jpg|At a stand off with Odd. Tentation 021.jpg|Racing after Ulrich in the Forest Sector. Hornet Wingless.jpg|A Hornet being wingless. Aelita 113.jpg|Three Hornet attacking Franz Hopper in a flashback. A trio of Hornets in the flooded Mountain Sector.png|A trio of Hornets in the flooded Mountain Sector. Season 1 namespace = File category = Hornet&&Season 1 format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Season 2 namespace = File category = Hornet&&Season 2 format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Season 3 namespace = File category = Hornet&&Season 3 format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Season 4 namespace = File category = Hornet&&Season 4 format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Others Darkmonsters..jpg|Dark Hornet and Kankrelat. Wpoc.png|A model of a hornet from the MMORPG. Hornet.gif|A Hornet in Code Lyoko Social Game. ca:Abellot es:Avispón fi:Herhiläinen fr:Frôlion gl:Vespa it:Hornet pl:Szerszeń pt:Vespa ro:Viespe ru:Оса sr:Стршљен Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Hornet Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Social Game Category:MMORPG